


Part 3 - First Kiss

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Addictions, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drug Mentions, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut Mention, Softness, hand job mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.Today tells the story of Bucky and TJ's first real kiss, as they go for a walk and get to know each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Kudos: 2





	Part 3 - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of The SS HBC's Week of Love!
> 
> I’m having so much fun with this series, I’m loving parts of it so much that I want to write more, even after this series is done 🥰 This chapter is super sweet, so enjoy, and thank you for reading! ❤

TJ and Bucky didn’t actually have sex on the first date, not that they hadn’t wanted to, but some part of TJ just didn’t want to go all the way the first night. There was something different about Bucky, and TJ wanted to do it right. But that didn’t stop them from making out on the couch in their underwear, and Bucky making TJ cum in his hand again. TJ was a gasping, panting mess by the time they were done, but he was over the moon when Bucky asked when he could see him again. It was after midnight when TJ finally kicked himself out of Bucky’s place, but not before getting them both worked up one more time as he rocked his hips against Bucky’s lap, pecking playful kisses against his lips.

Their first heartfelt, meaningful kiss didn’t actually come until the second date. There was just something about Bucky that TJ already loved, something deeper than just looks and lust. TJ had to stop himself from jumping in with both feet, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. Even when Bucky saw him out at the end of the night with hooded eyes and a satisfied smirk, he’d held back his feelings. He’d warned himself not to fall too fast, but he didn’t seem to have much control over any of it. The heart wants what it wants, and what his heart wanted was Bucky.

Their second date was more casual, they got pizza, and took a walk through the park afterwards. It was summer time, and the evening air was still warm and comfortable. TJ felt relaxed, at ease, and grateful to Bucky for letting him just be. It was refreshing.

They chatted a little more about life, getting into deeper topics than they had last time. Bucky told TJ about his time in the Army, and TJ opened up about his addictions, and some of the stresses that came with his parents’ political careers. Thankfully, and TJ had been nervous, Bucky didn’t seem upset about his substance abuse. Instead, he actually gripped his hand tighter as TJ talked about it. It made TJ’s heart leap up into his throat and he almost got choked up.

“Wow. Thank you. People usually just write me off ‘cause of all that. Not too many people show any genuine concern, which usually just makes the problem worse.”

“It’s hard, I get it. I’m actually a pretty damn good listener, so, y’know. If you ever wanna talk about it….” Bucky’s voice trailed off and he shrugged, keeping his eyes forwards, but TJ smiled, stealing a sideways glance as they walked beside the river.

“I really appreciate it. It’s uh, it’s still something I struggle with. But. I’ve gone on two sober dates in a row now, so, that’s something.” He chuckled and Bucky smiled then, the softest smile TJ had seen yet, and he positively melted.

“That’s awesome. Good for you babe.” Bucky’s eyes widened slightly as the term of endearment slipped out, and a blush crept up his neck. TJ grinned, emotions bubbling up and he squeezed Bucky’s hand now, slowing his pace until they’d stopped walking altogether. 

“Too soon?” Bucky asked nervously, and TJ shook his head, stepping closer to Bucky and reaching up to trail his fingers over the other man’s jaw. He searched Bucky’s eyes, deep, clear blue, flicking between TJ’s own, and then Bucky was leaning in, pressing his lips gently against TJ’s. TJ tilted his chin up and kissed him back, focusing on the way Bucky’s lips felt moving against his own, his scent, his taste. Sure they’d kissed before, at the club a _lot_ when they first met, and then a _lot more_ at Bucky’s place, but this kiss held meaning. This was the first real kiss and it made TJ’s soul come alive.

The tiniest moan came from TJ’s throat, turning more into a sigh as they slowly parted. Bucky’s hand had come up to cup the back of TJ’s neck, and he stroked his thumb over his skin, not wanting it to end just yet. TJ sensed it, and leaned into him, kissing him again, and Bucky reciprocated, stronger this time. TJ parted his lips and their tongues met, warm and curious, and it was a moment that would stay in TJ’s mind forever.

The sun was setting over the park, and TJ turned his head to watch it, the beauty of the moment crashing over him. He leaned into Bucky, wrapping his arms around his waist and just stood, taking it all in. Bucky chuckled and held him tight, arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on TJ’s head. 

“I gotta tell ya, this is hands down the best second date I’ve ever been on.” TJ chuckled, snuggling deeper into Bucky’s embrace, then lifting his head to press kisses along Bucky’s jaw. Bucky would soon find out just how much of a cuddler TJ really was, and with the way he seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, TJ had a good feeling about him, about all of this. It just seemed _right_ , and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
